powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship
is the title of the film edition of the 35th Super Sentai Series ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It was released on August 6, 2011, double-billed with the Kamen Rider OOO film Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. The film follows the Gokaigers deal with revived enemies, such as Agent Abrella and Baseball Mask as well as the , under the captain of a ghost ship named while looking for the legendary treasure called the which grants any kind of wish. The film also features the evil movie-exclusive robot piloted by Los Dark. Plot While on his morning jog, Gai Ikari (after breaking the fourth wall) finds the sky suddenly turning dark as a massive skeleton-decorated ship emerges from the storm clouds. Becoming Gokai Silver to investigate in GouJyuRex, Gai is shocked to find what seemed to be GokaiOh appearing from the ship, who soon attacked him. Defeating GouJyuJin, Fake GokaiOh jumps back to the ship after telling Gai to send the Gokaigers to the ship as it immediately disappears. Later, aboard the Gokai Galleon, the crew identify the mysterious vessel as a cosmic-sailing ghost ship that travels the universe, picking up the souls of the dead. Rumors have said that this ghost ship to carry a fabled treasure known as the God Eye, which can grant any wish to its holder. Seeing this as a better opportunity to obtain the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, the Gokai Galleon crew embark on a voyage to find the ghost ship and acquire the God Eye. The Gokai Galleon locates the ghost ship and makes port in its skull figurehead's mouth. After encountering a trio of annoying ghosts and getting unintentional directions from them, the Gokai Galleon crew reach the ship's main bridge and see the God Eye resting on the left eye socket of a giant skull. However, they are stopped by the ship's captain, Los Dark, who opens the skull's mouth and whisks the pirates into a dimensional underworld. The crew wind up at a park, finding themselves surrounded by ghosts of previous Super Sentai enemy grunts. After the Gokaigers take down several of them, the remaining members from each grunt group merge to form the Combined Combatant. Though it proves an impressive display of attacks, the Combined Combatant proves to be unstable due to internal conflicting among the grunts composing him. Taking advantage, the Gokaigers use the Battle Fever J Keys to destroy the Combined Combatant with the Penta Force Cannon, the explosion sending them to a baseball stadium, where they confront Baseball Mask of the Black Cross Army who challenges them to a game of baseball. Using the Gorenger Keys, the Gokaigers execute the Gorenger Hurricane's Cheer Girl verison, which took the form of a baseball. The Gokaigers score two strikes, and the third one being a distraction move using the G3 Princess trio, with the Gorenger Hurricane conking Baseball Mask on the head, oddly sticking there. The resulting explosion from Baseball Mask's demise sends the Gokaigers into yet another dimension, where they are attacked by Agent Abrella and his Mechanoid army. Since the dimensional portal in the sky is nearly closing, the crew decides to be a distraction with the Dekaranger Keys while Captain Marvelous uses the Red Hawk Key to fly through the portal back into the ghost ship. After an epic battle against Los Dark, learning that it can grant only one wish from earlier, Captain Marvelous grabs the God Eye (by using the explosion caused by his and Los Dark's Final Wave-like attacks) and wishes for his crew's safe return as the God Eye is reduced to a powerless stone before being shattered. Though defeated by the Gokaigers' Gokai Blast and Slash Final Wave (where the attacks turn into the Gorengers), Los Dark reforms, then summons Fake GokaiOh as the Gokaigers form GokaiOh to engage their opponent in battle from on the Ghost Ship's mast to the its deck. In the ensuing chaos, the Ghost Ship takes heavy fire from Fake GokaiOh in an effort to hit GokaiOh. When Fake Gokaioh is about to fire its main cannon at the now cornered space pirates, the Gokaigers summon Variblune, Pat Striker, Magi Dragon, Geki Tiger and Dragon Headder to slam into Fake GokaiOh, sending it tumbling into the skull figurehead's mouth, then exploded just seconds later Ghost Ship before the Ghost Ship did, with Magi GokaiOh safely flying away. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, the crew is having a hearty dinner to celebrate the victory when Gai arrived, curious about the events and was disappointed when Marvelous told him that the God Eye was fake (which was a lie). Navi went on to spin a speech about "teammates", sending Gai into a depression when she told him that "six members" didn't had the same ring as "five members. Characters Gokaigers Villains *Los Dark *Gatsun, Beron, and Pachin *Baseball Mask *Rainian Agent Abrella **Anaroids **Batsuroids **Igaroids *Footsoldiers of the past 34 series, along with the Combined Combatant, a fused form of the various grunts from previous enemy organizations that follow Los Dark. **Zolders (Gorenger) **Crimers (JAKQ) **Cutmen (Battle Fever J) **Dustlers (Denjiman) **Machinemen (Sun Vulcan) **Spotmen (Goggle V) **Tail Soldiers (Dynaman) **Mechaclones (Bioman) **Hidrer Soldiers (Changeman) **Zolors (Flashman) **Ungler Soldiers (Maskman) **Jimmers (Liveman) **Wular Soldiers (Turboranger) **Batzler Soldiers (Fiveman) **Grinam Soldiers (Jetman) **Golems (Zyuranger) **Cotpotros (Dairanger) **Dorodoros (Kakuranger) **Barlo Soldiers (Ohranger) **Combatant Wumpers (Carranger) **Soldiers Kunekune (Megaranger) **Seamen Yartots (Gingaman) **Spirit-Servants Imps (GoGo-V) **Junk Droid Zenitts (Timeranger) **Orgettes (Gaoranger) **Low-Rank Magerappas (Hurricaneger) **Barmia Soldiers (Abaranger) **Anaroids (Dekaranger) **Zobils (Magiranger) **Karths (Boukenger) **Rinshi (Gekiranger) **Ugatz (Go-onger) **The Nanashi Company (Shinkenger) **Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi (Goseiger) Dream Cameo *Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia Cast * Captain Marvelous: * Joe Gibken: * Luka Millfy: * Don Dogoier: * Ahim de Famille: * Gai Ikari: * Navi: * Los Dark: * Agent Abrella: * Baseball Mask: * Gatsun: * Beron: * Pachin: * Past Combatants: * Saki Rouyama: * Miu Sutou: * Kegalesia: * Narration, Voice of Gokaiger Arsenal: Suit actors * Gokai Red: * Gokai Blue: * Gokai Yellow: * Gokai Green: * Gokai Pink: * Gokai Silver: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship: **Gokai Red - Battle Japan, Akarenger, Red Hawk **Gokai Blue - Battle France, Aorenger, DekaBlue **Gokai Yellow - Battle Cossack, Kirenger, DekaYellow **Gokai Green - Battle Kenya, Midorenger, DekaGreen **Gokai Pink - Miss America, Momorenger, DekaPink **Gokai Silver - N/A *With this movie, Luka has transformed into both of her male non-Yellow Ranger counterparts at least once. *Marvelous' solo change into Red Hawk while the others transform into the Dekarangers reference how their respective series first started out. Ranger Key Summons *Like Joe's one man Final Wave, the Gorengers are summoned from the Gokai Blast and Slash Final Wave by their respective counterparts in this movie to fight Los Dark: **Gokai Red - Akarenger **Gokai Blue - Aorenger **Gokai Yellow - Kirenger **Gokai Green - Midorenger **Gokai Pink - Momorenger Trivia *Judging by the release date, this movie likely takes place between Episode 23 and 24. *The three ghosts in the ghost ships featured in the ending scenes are voiced by three J-pop singers respectively: Isao Sasaki, Mitsuko Horie, and Tsuyoshi Matsubara. *With the appearance of G3 Princess from Engine Sentai Go-Onger in the film, it allows two of it's three members to appear in two of the three Gokaiger movies. **Saki Rouyama previously appeared in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, where she gave the Go-Onger Greater Power to the Gokaiger. **Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia appears again in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie as a prisoner alongside the other Gaiark ministers. ***While she doesn't appear in another movie, Miu Sutou appears again as one of the Warriors we see getting their powers back in Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates. *Like Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, several older Sentai songs were used during certain scenes in the movie: **''Battle Fever J: Used when the Gokaiger use the Battle Fever J keys against the Combined Combatant. (coincidentally, Shirou Akebono (Battle Kenya), the granter of the Greater Power, would appear in the next crossover film) **Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: Used during the Gokaiger (as Gorenger) during their match with Baseball Mask. (Tsuyoshi Kaijou already granted the Greater Power in the previous film) **G-3 Princess Lap ~PRETTY LOVE Limited~: Used when G-3 Princess manipulate Baseball Mask into missing the ball during the baseball match. *The first imaginary dimension in this move and the dimension that appeared in ''Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger are likely the same place. *The battle between Gokaigers (as Gorengers) and Baseball Mask is an exact remake of episode 53 from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, except for the G3 Princess appearance (none of whom, funnily enough, were born when any of Gorenger's episodes aired). *This is the only Gokaiger movie to not have any representation of the Goseigers (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie had Captain Marvelous and Ahim Gokai Change into their respective Goseiger counterparts, the Goseigers appear alongside the Gokaigers in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle and Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen and the Gokaigers made their pre-series cameo in Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku). **Despite the Goseigers' absence in this movie, either in person or as a Gokai Change, their season itself is still represented by Dragon Headder. *The Gokaigers battle with the gathering of Super Sentai combatants had a Kamen Rider equivalent several months before in Kamen Rider OOO episode 28, where OOO fights against the Combatman Yummy army consisting of the henchmen fought by the Kamen Riders over the years. External links *Official website for "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship" & Kamen Rider OOO: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals Category:Sentai Movies Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger